


Done In

by TheDarkDrag0n



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDrag0n/pseuds/TheDarkDrag0n
Summary: Ah; the restlessness came back. A hand on your hip should have sufficed, but you shifted closer after he squeezed you, and now it’s worse. Hyun’s head dipped and his lips lingered near the skin under your ear; your fingers twitched and tightened on his arm.





	

**[2:08 AM]**

 

**Hyun**

 

 

(Name), are you awake?

 

 

It’s alright if you’re not, just got something on my mind.

 

 

**[2:10 AM]**

 

 

I don’t want to wake you up, so I’ll leave this for you in the morn

 

 

Morning Beautiful ;)

 

 

**[2:10 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

I’m up sexy ;)

 

 

**[2:10 AM]**

 

**Hyun**

 

 

hhhhh you did that on purpose, didn’t you? ;;

 

 

Anyway, can I ask you something?

 

 

**[2:11 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

Anything.

 

 

**[2:12 AM]**

 

**Hyun**

 

 

…

 

 

Whydon’tyouhaveacutenameformeinyourcontacts

 

 

**[2:12 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

Tell me this hasn’t kept you up until 2 in the morning

 

 

**[2:12 AM]**

 

**Hyun**

 

 

Don’t be like that~

 

 

Tell me! Or I won’t send my selfies

 

 

**[2:14 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

Hyun don’t

 

 

I need to see your beautiful face on a regular 2 hr bASIS

 

 

**[2:14 AM]**

 

**Hyun**

 

 

lololol awh you’re cute

 

But it’s not working so try again

 

 

**[2:15 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

Fine. I’ll have to reveal my secret…

 

 

I actually just can’t think of what to put you as honestly.

 

 

It’s hard to put just one thing

 

 

So I did your name

 

 

**[2:16 AM]**

 

**Hyun**

 

 

You’re right, I shouldn’t have asked such an obvious question

 

 

It’s hard to pin my amazing self as just one particular thing!

 

 

**[2:17 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

Can’t tell if you’re joking anymore

 

 

rlly hope you are

 

 

**[2:17 AM]**

 

**Hyun**

 

 

So anyway that wasn’t what I wanted to say

 

 

**[2:19 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

Oh? 

 

 

**[2:23 AM]**

 

 

Starting to get anxious;;

 

 

**[2:23 AM]**

 

**Cute Narcissist**

 

 

I had a weird dream.

 

 

I wanna come over

 

 

And hold u

 

 

Also I see you’ve decided on a name lol

 

 

**[2:24 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

You know I love you. <3

 

 

Bad dream? Come over!

 

 

**[2:25 AM]**

 

**Cute Narcissist**

 

 

Wait

 

 

Really?

 

 

**[2:26 AM]**

 

**Baby <3**

 

 

It’s getting cold in here

 

 

In need of some serious cuddles

 

 

**[2:26 AM]**

 

**Cute Narcissist**

 

 

Coming rn

 

 

~*~

 

 

It only takes Hyun about ten anxious minutes to race to your house, and when you throw the door open swathed in a comfortable blanket with your hair up in a messy bun, fresh-faced, he just can’t help himself. 

 

“Whoa,” is muffled against his shoulder as Hyun throws his arms around you and delivers the hug he promised over text, much more fervently than expected. In fact, you thought you felt him shudder when you wrapped your arms around his middle, but he pulled away with a breathtaking grin that immediately pushed the thought aside. Returning the simper, you pull him inside and shut out the cold. 

 

“Would you like anything to drink?”

 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind some tea.” Anything to calm those nerves that burst to flames the second you touched him; the mere idea of seeing you had excited him, but now that he was looking down at you as you look back up at him, smiling your gentle smile, he became restless for an entirely different reason.

 

“Of course. Here, sit. It’ll take me a sec.”

 

After what felt much longer than a sec you wandered back into the living area, humming a nameless tune, eyes warming as they landed on his and—Jesus. Hyun vaguely hoped you spiked the tea as you handed it over to him; this wouldn’t be enough to calm him. It didn’t help that you left no space between the two of you, your bare, smooth thigh brushing his. But your simple mention of the hellish dream he’d had immediately numbed everything from the second before; he averted his eyes with a frown.

 

“So, first I want you to know that I don’t think you’d ever do this, okay? I’ve had this nightmare before, but this one was a little different.” Hyun took a sip of tea, pleased at the way it seemed to touch the frigidness near his core. Emboldened, he held your gentle gaze, playing with your fingers.

 

“I dreamt that you… that you killed yourself, like Rika.”

 

“Oh, Hyun.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t do it! I don’t know why I dreamt of it, honestly. I know you better than anyone, (Name), so I can trust that you wouldn’t do that to yourself. Not to me.”

 

It seemed that Hyun was starting to get tearful, so you set his mug aside and pushed him down. Not a second later where you tucked against his chest, sharing an inexplicable warmth, a sensation you only experienced when Hyun wrapped his arms around you, kissed the top of your head, rubbed familiar circles into your back.

 

“I’d never leave you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And not just because I won’t do that. You’re it for me, Hyun.”

 

Ah; the restlessness came back. A hand on your hip should have sufficed, but you shifted closer after he squeezed you, and now it’s worse. Hyun’s head dipped and his lips lingered near the skin under your ear; your fingers twitched and tightened on his arm. 

 

“How come anything you say cheers me up? I wanted to sulk for a bit longer.” He couldn’t bear it any longer—he placed a kiss on your neck, skin boiling when you made a small noise of approval. The original reason he came burnt up in an ardent kiss, lost in the thrush of your lips, the influx of breaths and touches.

 

“I’ve got lots of emails to sort through in the morning,” you gasp when Hyun nipped at your collarbone, surely leaving a mark. “I need to be up early.”

 

Empty defiance. Both of you knew it, felt it in the crave for another, the sound of your heartbeats. 

 

“I can help.” Hyun hissed through his teeth; you bit into his earlobe, hands under his shirt. In the past he thought he could be composed in such a situation because he was an actor: the smooth operator. But as your hands roamed and he discovered another niche of yours, all resolve crumbled and he became a vassal for reacting stimuli.

 

“Jesus, _Hyun._ ”

 

He was done in.


End file.
